


Night Moves

by winchestersinthedrift



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s11e04 Baby, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impala Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'He flicks his eyes up and her breath shudders and he says, casual-but-not-really, ‘come find me when y’get off, honey.’'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Moves

**7.15 PM**. He doesn’t exactly mean to but he doesn’t exactly not. It’s somewhere between the club sandwich and the piece of pie that Piper’s smile goes from Work Flirty to Real Flirty. (And Sam’s been ready a long long time, he walked in ready, he’s woken up every morning for months and sometimes in the middle of the night ready.) Halfway through the pie she pauses at the side of his table and let her hand graze along the length of his little finger and said ‘how’s the pie?’ and Sam lifts his little and ring finger both and catches hers firm beneath them, and he looks up in that jaw-led bright-eyed way and says, a little husky, ‘it’s great. How are you?’

 **8.45 PM**. When he gets up and pays she doesn’t want him to leave and she says ‘so what are you up to tonight?’ ‘Oh, just waitin’ for my brother,’ he says, ‘probably just sit out in the car and listen to the radio.’ A beat, while he folds up his wallet. He flicks his eyes up and her breath shudders and he says, casual-but-not-really, ‘come find me when y’get off, honey.’ 

**11.00 PM**. She goes out to the parking lot still in her uniform and he gets out of the car when he sees her coming. It’s almost dark, just a flush of sunset behind the trees, and he doesn’t give her time to be nervous, just breaks into a gentle, dimply smile and puts a hand up over her shoulders and into her hair as she comes up against him. For a second he stands there and so does she, face pressed into his shirt, then he tightens his fingers and tips her head back and kisses her. It’s soft but also not, he’s gentle but he’s got big hands and firm weathered lips and a five o’clock shadow and it feels like he’s kissing her with all the force of his strong lovely face and jaw and cheekbones and the lines around his eyes. There’s tongue right away, not too much but wet and warm and it goes right into her bones. She gets a hand up the back of his shirt, tucks it into the band of his briefs and squeezes and that’s all it takes: Sam takes one hitch-y breath and lifts her up on the trunk of the car, leans a little over so his weight just makes itself felt, hips pressed up between her legs.

 **12.15 AM**. They’re in the back seat and Piper’s riding Sam, has been for awhile, and her thighs are starting to tremble and she’s getting that dizzy weightless feeling, like her spine’s detached from the pull of gravity and is floating a little upwards. ‘Oh,’ she says faintly, ‘oh oh _oh_.’ Sam’s hands are around her ankles and he’s ever so slightly arched up off the seat, head tipped back a little so his forehead’s touching the leather padding of the door, and he’s breathing deliberate and hard and his mouth isn’t quite closed. She digs her knees into his hips and clenches tight and tense around his cock and fuck, she’s never seen a guy so gorgeous when he comes.

 **3.45 AM**. There was a nap somewhere in there but now they’re at it again. Piper is bent over the back of the front seat, head hanging down in front of the tape deck (who has a _tape deck_ anymore?) and feet brushing against the edge of the backseat. Sam’s got one foot down in the footwell and his other knee braced up on the seat and a big hand over one hip, steadying her, and he’s pounding, not so hard that she goes right over the seat, just even and deep, and she’s a _little_ bit off balance, she’s a teeter-totter and Sam’s hand on her hip and his cock inside her are all that’s keeping gravity the right way down. She presses both hands into the leather and opens her mouth wide and stops really breathing, lets it surge in and grind her down to pieces, and Sam makes a low happy noise and his hair brushes down over her back.

 **6.07 AM**. Piper wakes up because Sam sneezes and stays awake because he’s playing with her hair.

 **7.42 AM**. They’re standing outside in the parking lot. Sam puts a hand up and runs it through his hair and says ‘listen, uh, can I give you my number?’ Not nervous exactly, but hitching, hesitant. Piper opens her mouth and closes it again. ‘Let’s be a one-hit wonder,’ she says, finally. Sam sucks a lip between his teeth, smiles, watery-pale; but she takes a firmer grip on the front of his shirt and pulls it a little to get his attention. ‘Sam,’ she says, clear and stubborn because she feels like this is important, ‘Sam. You were. It was. A - a wonder.’ Blushing, now, and she dimples, and that more than the words themselves make the tightness leave the lines of Sam’s face.

 **7.49 AM**. When Sam gets into the car with Dean he still hasn’t done up his buttons. Piper notices, and feels them like ghosts between her fingertips. Then she moves away from the window and goes behind the counter and starts three new pots of coffee while the Chevy disappears around the corner of the road.


End file.
